marinaandthediamondsfandomcom-20200223-history
I Am Not a Robot
"I Am Not a Robot" (registered as "(I Am Not a) Robot") is a song by Welsh singer-songwriter MARINA. The song was written by Marina Diamandis and produced by Liam Howe. It is the third track and the third single from her first studio album The Family Jewels. Background In an interview with the UK newspaper The Sun, Diamandis states: "They ["I Am Not A Robot" and "Numb"] are both about being emotionally detached. Even though I'm this jolly and bubbly person on the surface, I'm very different with certain people." "I Am Not a Robot" was released as the fourth single from The Family Jewels on April 26, 2010. However, it was only released as a single in the United Kingdom. Critical reception Gareth James from Clash named "I Am Not a Robot" "one of 2009's best singles," calling it "an infectious pop track featuring a unique vocal with more fluctuations than Florence sat on a washing machine." Alexis Petridis from The Guardian commented that "the lovely delicacy of 'I Am Not a Robot's' tune is easy to miss when there's a woman doing Dalek voices over the top of it. Such are the dangers of trying a little too hard." John Murphy from musicOMH praised the song, saying it "shows a pleasing touch of vulnerability which works very well." Diamandis was also praised following a performance of the song on BBC Radio 1's Live Lounge on 23 April 2010. Diamandis said that she decided to release "I Am Not a Robot" as a single because "people seem to empathize and relate with the song, regardless of gender or age". Commercial performance and charts I Am Not A Robot enjoyed commercial success across Europe, making the top 40 in the United Kingdom, Sweden, Belgium, and Norway. The song is also the most streamed The Family Jewels track on Spotify, with over 36 million plays as of July 2018. You Are Not a Robot "I Am Not a Robot" was heavily sampled by Hoodie Allen in his debut single "You Are Not A Robot" in 2010. Music video Official music video Background The video was directed by Rankin and Chris Cottam. The 16-hour shoot involved three full body paint jobs and required Diamandis to memorize and perform the song vocals in reverse. Behind the scenes 5-6-09 Emilie Bailey 001.jpg 5-6-09 Emilie Bailey 002.jpg 5-6-09 Emilie Bailey 003.jpg 5-6-09 Emilie Bailey 004.jpg 5-6-09 Emilie Bailey 005.jpg 5-6-09 Emilie Bailey 006.jpg 5-6-09 Emilie Bailey 007.jpg 5-6-09 Emilie Bailey 008.jpg Alternate music video Background The video was directed by a currently unknown person and shot in the Hollywood Boulevard in 2010. Official versions * Album version — 3:35 * LA version —3:30 * Instrumental version — 4:23 * Acapella version''' —''' 3:22 * Radio edit — 4:22 * Demo version — 3:37 Lyrics You've been acting awful tough lately Smoking a lot of cigarettes lately But inside you're just a little baby, oh It's okay to say you've got a weak spot You don't always have to be on top Better to be hated than love-love-loved for what you're not You're vulnerable, you're vulnerable You are not a robot You're lovable, so lovable But you're just troubled Guess what? I'm not a robot, a robot Guess what? I'm not a robot, a robot You've been hanging with the unloved kids Who you never really liked and you never trusted But you are so magnetic, pick up all the pins Never commenting to anything You don't pick up the phone when it ring-ring-rings Don't be so pathetic, just open up and sing: "I'm vulnerable, I'm vulnerable I am not a robot" You're lovable, so lovable But you're just troubled Guess what? I'm not a robot, a robot Guess what? I'm not a robot, a robot Can you teach me how to feel real? Can you turn my power on? And let the drum beat drop Guess what? I am not a robot Guess what? I am not a robot Guess what? I'm not a robot, a robot Guess what? I'm not a robot, a robot Guess what? I'm not a robot, a robot Guess what? I'm not a robot, a robot }} MySpace Demo Credits ; Personnel ;* Marina Diamandis — Glockenspiel, Piano, Vocals ;* Alison Dods – Violin ;* Calina de la Mere – Violin ;* Chris Allan – Cello ;* Dougal Lott – Assistant engineering ;* Guy Davie – Mastering ;* Liam Howe — Bass, Mellotron, Mixing, Philicorda, Production, Programming, Synths ;* Lucy Shaw – Double bass, String arrangements ;* Rachel Robson – Viola ;* Richard Wilkinson – Engineering ;* Steve Durham – Drums Technical * Published by Warner Chappell and Sony ATV * Recorded at The Ivory Tower, Konk Studios (London) * Mixed at The Ivory Tower Charts Trivia * The same pose used in the single art was also used on the back of The Family Jewels' cover. * At the end of the song, the sound of a heartbeat can be heard. External links Buy "I Am Not a Robot EP" References # WW 008942136 00 # http://bit.ly/robotEP # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L3nMfS10_1Y # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S_oMD6-6q5Y Category:Songs Category:The Family Jewels Category:Singles Category:Music videos Category:The Crown Jewels Category:The American Jewels Category:2009 Category:The Family Jewels Singles